April Fools
by ItsJustAFalconThing
Summary: Weiss tries her hand at pranking but it doesn't go as planned.


April Fools just happened to fall on a weekend this year. Team RWBY had already prepared themselves for the war between the sisters but what they didn't expect was another foe waiting for the opportunity.

Weiss didn't really think much of it. It was just a harmless prank. As usual she was up before anyone else. She slipped out of bed carefully so she wouldn't wake anyone and inched over to the closet where a single red garment hung with care. Weiss took the cape off the hanger and neatly folded it, slipping it under her bed and hiding it with Myrtenaster's case.

 _There. Hidden perfectly._ The heiress thought proudly and then proceeded to go through her morning routine. Once she finished the others were still asleep so she went down to breakfast, waiting for her plot to unfold.

Ruby woke up that morning and stretched. She eyed her blonde adversary carefully and checked for any traps before hopping down from bed. Each step she took was carefully mapped out and the leader noticed her partner had already left for the morning.

Probably better that way.

Ruby inched towards her dresser and opened the drawer carefully, waiting for a puff of baby powder. Yang had done it before.

None came. Odd.

Either way, Ruby got dressed after checking for any bugs and hummed to herself. She went over to the closet quietly, knowing it would only be the only safe haven with her cape…

… missing…

Ruby's silver eyes widened almost instantly and tears sprang to her eyes. She shoved the door all the way open which resulted in a loud crash. It woke the black and yellow partners up almost instantly while Ruby rummaged through the closet desperately.

"Ruby?" Blake spoke quietly and got up.

"Yang this _isn't funny._ Where is it?" Ruby asked without stopping her search. She ran into the bathroom and looked everywhere in there next.

"Rubes?" the elder sister started then blinked, realizing a key part of Ruby's attire wasn't there. "Shit. Come one Ruby we'll find your cape. Blake can help." Yang stated and jumped down, instantly going over to her sister. "I wouldn't mess with your cape Ruby. I promise. Maybe you just set it down somewhere."

So the search began and commenced for close to an hour.

Weiss returned to the dorm turned upside down. She was close to exploding about the mess when a sob broke her concentration. He head whipped to the source and she saw the remainder of her team sat on Blake's bunk. Ruby was crying into her sister's chest while Blake rubbed the leader's back gently.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Weiss asked worriedly and rushed over with a speed that could rival her partner's.

"Her cape went missing." Blake spoke quietly since Ruby couldn't get a word out and Yang was whispering to her.

Weiss frowned almost instantly and bit her lip. She quickly went under her bed and held up the red garment.

Yang's eyes went red when she spotted it but she quickly made her sister look up. Ruby jumped to her feet.

"W-Weiss you had i-it?" Ruby asked as her sobs instantly slowed down.

"It was merely supposed to be a joke… for April Fools…" the heiress spoke quietly and frowned. Ruby clipped it on and wiped her eyes. Yang was just about to say something when the leader spoke up again.

"D-Don't mess with my cape Weiss. I know you didn't mean harm but i-it's just really important to me… okay? More important that cookies and Crescent Rose and if something ever h-happened…" Ruby stammered and looked on the verge of tears again. Weiss ran forward and embraced the girl.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to I swear. I won't do it again I promise." Weiss swore. Ruby flashed a smile and went to her normal chipper self.

"Can we get food?" she asked and Weiss nodded, walking back to the door and opening it.

The only hint was Nora's cackling when the syrup soaked pancake hit the heiress square in the face.

 **So that's that. I wanted to do something for April Fools and I was like who would never play a prank. Then I thought what was the worst prank possible. So ya. I might do a little epilogue thing where Ruby explains why her cape is so important if you guys want…?**


End file.
